Confusion
by 19antjam
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please don't be mean when reviewing! I don't mind constructive crtitism, but being plain horrible isn't nice to read. Rated M for adult content. There is quite a lot of Jacob bashing, so if you like Jacob/Bella, then don't read it. if you want me to do another chapter, then tell me in your reviews! Thanks for reading! lets get on with the story...
1. Chapter 1

Edwards POV

Ugh. She bent over again in her tight miniskirt, showing her panties. I tried to ignore her, but I still went hard. She kept on 'dropping her pen' but really she was just giving her boyfriend, Jacob, a show. I hate him. I would treat Bella so much better than he is. Bella seems to enjoy all the attention, though. We are doing maths, algebra. But I can't concentrate with Bella, well, being Bella. She bends over another time, but Mr Jones seems to realise what she's actually doing. "Miss Swan, is there a problem?" "No Sir, my pen keeps on rolling off my desk." Bella kept her cool, like always. Jacob was laughing silently.

As we walked out of class, Jacob slapped her on her hot ass. I growled under my breath. Obviously I would never be with her, but he still makes me angry. Me, being the mysterious freak and her, being the popular party animal, don't go together. But sometimes I see her staring at me, confused.

Bella's POV

Jacob was starting to get on my nerves. I mean, he never actually says I love you or anything, just uses me as a toy. What?! I didn't just think that. I love Jacob. He loves me. That's it. I don't need to make it any more complex then that. But when he slapped my bum, I felt embarrassed. Why should I? He's fit and good in bed, and… Well that's pretty much it. He doesn't make a good friend and he doesn't make me laugh. I find Edward staring at me again, contemplating. I bet he would make a great friend. And he would make me laugh. Wait! I can't go out with Edward Cullen! He's a freak! What's got into me? When me and Jacob got home, he wanted to have sex, but I wasn't in the mood. Besides, I don't find it enjoyable anymore. I always have to think of this other guy to cum… He's tall with slightly bronze hair… Oh. Shit. I'm thinking of Edward! This can't be happening! I can't be falling for _him!_ He's the weirdo, the one with no friends. Imagine how much popularity I would lose if I was with him!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know how to add authors notes to chapters, so please tell me. Seeing as a couple of people wanted me to continue, I did! Please review so i can improve my writing, but don't be nasty!

Bella's POV

When I woke up this morning, I knew I had to end it with Jacob. After I figured out that I don't love him, and that he doesn't love me, then I couldn't just pretend. I got to college, and he was waiting for me in the classroom. He was smiling, and yesterday I would have thought that it was a caring smile, but now it's just an arrogant smirk.

He saw my expression, and his face fell. 'What's wrong Bella? You acted weird yesterday, but I don't know what's bothering you.' Oh. I see why I fell for him. He's so cute! But he doesn't love me. I have to keep telling myself that. 'I'm sorry Jake, there's something I need to say. At first, I didn't mind the stuff we were doing, you know, at home. But now I realise that you were using me, because do you know anything about me? My middle name, my favourite colour? So I don't think we should go out anymore.' The few people who were in the classroom with us were gobsmacked. Did someone just dump Jacob Black? 'Bella, I wasn't using you! I love you!'' That would be only the second time I have heard that from you.' Then Edward walked in.

Edwards POV

I heard Bella's voice in the corridor, and I prayed she was having an argument with that dickhead Jacob. I walked in, and Jacob looked like he had been punched. He deserved it. I could tell Bella was already regretting breaking up with him. 'Well then. If you feel that way, there's nothing I can do.' He walked out. Bella slumped on a chair, looking depressed. Alice, her best friend, sat next to her and said 'Bella, there was nothing else you could have done. You know that if he was in your shoes, he would've done the same thing.' She just started crying. I hate Jacob. I mean, how could you do that to Bella? I'm not saying I'm not happy she dumped him, but he should be the one who's upset, not her.

Bella's POV

I got home, and I was really sad. All I could think of was the look on his face. I did that to him. I texted Alice.

I like someone else.

who? And was he why u broke up with Jake?

He came in when me and Jake were having an argument. And he was part of the reason.

Omg you don't mean Edward Cullen? He is a weirdo!

Please don't tell anyone

Bells! Im ur bff! I would never do that! If u r really sad, call him! Find his number in the telephone book!

Call Edward?! U really think so? What if he thinks im weird?

Bells, every guy in college wants to go out with u. get real.

Ok then. Thx for the advice ! xx

Good luck! Xx

Edwards POV

I heard the phone ring. 'Hello? Who is this?'' It's Bella, you know, from school.' Oh my god. Why on earth would _Bella _ring me? 'Uh… yeah. I know you. Um… Why are you calling?' I was hoping she would say to talk to me, not to book an appointment with my dad. 'I would like to hang out, maybe grab a coffee?' Mother of fuck. Bella Swan was asking me on a date! 'Yeah! Sure! Do you want to meet now? I mean, I'm free.' I need to stay calm. I f I'm too needy, she might be think I'm creepy. 'Now's fine! That's great! See you at the coffee bar?' 'Fantastic! See you in half an hour!' 'Bye!'

What the hell just happened? Did I seriously just get asked out by Bella? Or is this some kind of sick dream? I'm just going to enjoy it while I can.

I grabbed my coat. Glancing at the mirror, I realized I was going to look ridiculous stood next to the goddess-like Bella, so I sorted out my hair and made sure my clothes were as normal as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Seriously I need to find out how to add an author's note! Please tell me in the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted for a while, I was busy. Please R&R because I want to know what you think . I didn't get any for the last chapter

I can't believe I forgot the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Twilight; I just borrow the characters from time to time.

WARNING: This chapter contains adult scenes. It's rated M for a reason! If you don't like, don't read!

Bella's POV

Oh my god. I can't believe he said yes! Then again, I know Alice is always right, I am pretty popular. I just hope Jacob doesn't find out too soon. If he knew, he would beat Edward to a pulp. Maybe he would. I realise that I don't really know him properly. I got to the café, and he was already there. 'Hi.' He said casually. I was really nervous that he would think I was a weirdo, but he looks pretty shocked himself. 'Hey. Have you ordered yet?' I hope my voice wasn't wobbly. 'Nah, I was waiting for you.' Oh. I love his slick, silky voice. It sends shivers through my body. 'Thanks. I'm going to have a coffee, what do you want?' 'Um, I'll have a cappuccino please.' I went to order.

When I sat back down, it was silent until he asked 'Why do want to hang out? I mean I'm not exactly your best friend, am I?' I had no idea what to say. 'Well, I just wanted to take my mind of things, and Alice was busy. And you seem to be nice in class, so I thought, why not?'

Edward's POV

She thinks I'm nice? That's a surprise. It's definitely better than weird or freaky. My eyes keep wandering from her eyes to her full lips. They'd be so soft to kiss. 'Edward?' I started, I had begun to daydream. 'Sorry, I'm a bit tired.' I could tell she knew what I was thinking; I could see the hint of a smile on her face. 'I have finished my coffee, do you want to come to my house? Charlie is working late tonight.' Is this really happening? Is she seriously inviting me to her house? Then she winked. I nearly fainted. 'Uh, yeah, sure.'

We got there and went up to her bedroom. We sat on her bed. 'Look, Edward, I need to tell you something.' I had no idea what she was going to say. 'I, err, really would….' She faltered. Then she said 'Oh, I can't say it.' Then she kissed me.

Bella's POV

I'm kissing him. He's kissing me back. I can't believe I can feel his smooth lips moulding against mine, and I think he is pretty surprised. My hands travelled to his soft bronze hair, pulling him closer. We stopped for air, panting. 'Is that what you wanted to say?' He said smiling. 'I guess so.' I kissed him again, more deeply this time, until I felt his tongue gently poking my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I moan, and his tongue slips in. He's so good, he knows just what to do. So much better than Jacob, who was so rough. But I can't waste time thinking of him anymore. I turn my thoughts back to Edward.

He explores my mouth with his tongue. I start to unbutton his shirt, until he breaks away. 'What's wrong? Is it too soon?' I hope I haven't creeped him out. 'Nothing, it's just… Are you sure you want to do this? With me?' I sighed. 'Of course, I have had a massive crush on you since forever.' He was so surprised. I started kissing him again, continuing to unbutton his shirt. When finally the shirt fell on the floor, I half gasped, half moaned.

Edward's POV

Her moan was enough to let me know. She wasn't disappointed. Although I was the lame one in class, that didn't stop me from going to the gym from time to time. Her eyes followed the patterns of my muscles, taking in every one. 'Wow.' was all she could say. I was really hard, and I couldn't stand it any longer. I grabbed her sweet ass, pulling her near. I kissed her, and started to unbutton her shirt whilst doing so. The lacy fabric was covering up something so beautiful, so gorgeous, it should have been illegal.

I unclipped her bra. Her B size breasts were perfect, round orbs. I started to massage them gently, softly teasing her nipples. 'Oh, Edward.' It was such a turn on to hear her voice say my name in that breathy tone. I had never been so hard before in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I give up. There's no point in asking how to put on an authors note anymore. I'll just do mine with the story. Thanks for the reviews; it's nice to hear what you think. I might not post chapters as quick as usual, because I'm a bit busy recently. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, just borrow the characters.

WARNING: This is a rated M for a reason! Adult scenes and language is anticipated in this chapter. If you don't like, don't read!

Bella's POV

Oh my god. His hands are magic, and I honestly don't care anymore about the modest size of my boobs. I just know that he's amazing. He pulls me in for another deep kiss, continuing to pleasure me via my boobs. I need to make him feel great too. I started to undo his belt, and then I pulled of his pants without breaking the kiss. His erection was massive, and I blushed. But I couldn't be shy now, not after all we had done. I stroked his length. He moaned into my mouth.

Knowing I could make him feel more, I slid his boxers of him. I gasped. He was the biggest I had ever seen. It was such a turn on; I could literally feel my arousal dripping down the inside of my thighs. I clasped my hand around his big meat, moving it slowly up and down. Edward closed his eyes moaning. 'Shit Bella.' It was so hot to have him talk dirty. I went faster and faster, and when he was on the edge of release, I stopped. His eyes snapped open. 'Don't tease me, Bella.' Winking at him, I slowly brought my head to his tip.

Edward's POV

She is absolutely gorgeous. I can't believe I have such a girl doing this to me. And when I felt her hot tongue run down my length, it was mind-blowing. She started to bob up and down, filling her throat. She kept going, faster and faster. And finally, when she had me fully enveloped, I came. No girl before has ever swallowed all of my cum, but she did.

She hadn't cum yet, so I concentrated on her pleasure. I stroked her pussy through her panties, and she moaned. I could feel the damp spot, and I smirked. I took off her panties, revealing the wetness. 'Edward, please.' It's hot to hear her beg, but she didn't tease me, so I was kind. I slowly ran my finger up her pussy, and she was moaning constantly now. My finger slid in. 'Don't stop, please, it feels so good.' I pushed my finger fully in, and she moaned so loudly, it was nearly a scream.

'Faster, please go faster!' I did as she told me. Going faster and faster, I slid in another two fingers. I could feel her walls tightening. 'EDWARD!' She screamed my name. Her warm cum seeped out of her pussy, around my fingers. I slowly took them out and licked one. She tasted delicious.

Bella's POV

Wasting no time, I told him to lie down. I straddled him, positioning my entrance just above his cock. I looked at him, silently asking his permission, and he nodded. He quickly pulled on a condom. Ever so slowly, I sat down on top of his dick. He was so big, I felt filled to the brim. Edward seemed to be enjoying himself too. 'Fuck Bella, you're so tight. Did Jacob actually ever fuck you?' Jacob did actually fuck me a lot. 'He did, but he was so small I barely felt anything.' Edward laughed. He was happy that he was bigger than Jacob.

I started to move up and down his length. It felt like I was flying, I had never had that feeling before.

Edward's POV

She was unbelievably tight. She could have been a virgin, apart from the way she knew just how fast to go, and what position felt the best. I couldn't hold it anymore, and by the way she was getting even tighter, I didn't think she could either. We were both moaning, and as we got closer to release our moans turned to screams of lust. 'EDWARD!''BELLA!' We screamed each others names as we came.

I slid out of her. We were both panting hard. 'That was amazing.' Bella said. I replied with ' I know.' She curled up beside me, placing her head on my chest, listening to my slowing heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to know that some people are actually reading my story, it encourages me. This chapter is going to be slightly less naughty ;) and a bit more on the actual relationships.

Disclaimer: Twilight was written by Stephanie Meyer, and I did not write it. I use its characters in my own story line.

Bella's POV

After we had got dressed, we sat on the bed again. 'So, I don't really know much about you, except that you are really hot and good in bed.' I tried to start a conversation, but it was really cheesy. I internally cringed at what I said. He laughed (which is usually a good thing) and said 'I don't know much about you either. I'm not very interesting as a person.' I nudged him and said 'Oh, come on, you can't be boring. Tell me about yourself.' Great. Now I sound like a therapist. 'Well, I like the colour chestnut.' He said, staring into my eyes. I blushed. 'My eyes aren't chestnut. They are more like mud.' 'Some people say the eyes are the entrance to your soul, 'muddy' wouldn't be your colour.' Awww, he's so sweet. 'You are cute.'

Edward's POV

I chuckled. It's nice to have a proper conversation with her, when I'm relaxed. She said 'Seriously, I want to get to know you.' Well, I suppose I could tell her some things… 'You won't know where I live, so I guess I'll just have to show you.' She jumped up. 'Great!'

'I'll have to use your car.' She had a rusty Chevy truck. 'Sure. Go ahead.' I climbed in, and when I shut the door rust specks fluttered down the window. 'Where'd you get this?' I asked. It must be pretty old. 'Uh… Well it was Billy's car, Jacob's dad.' I could tell this was an awkward subject, considering the relationship she has with him now. 'Cool. What engine has it got?' 'I don't know. I just know how to drive it, I'm not into cars.' I hoped it wasn't crappy and started up the engine. The engine erupted, with a roar that could wake up the whole neighbourhood. 'So you can't exactly sneak out then, can you?' I said laughing. 'No, not really. But it's very reliable.'

I drove all the way to my lane. 'It's pretty well concealed, isn't it?' she said, looking around for a house. 'There's a special turnoff that leads to it. It's hard to see in the dark.'

Bella's POV

Out of nowhere, a tiny unnoticeable gap appeared in the hedge. He swiftly turned, and up ahead I could see a massive white mansion. I gasped. 'This is where you live?!' 'Yeah. I have a big family.' I was surprised. He didn't ever show off about his money… Apart from the fancy car, the designer clothes… Well there were signs. 'Tell me.' I have lots of 'brothers' and 'sisters' but really they are… well in a way we are adopted. 'Jasper, Angela, Emmet, Rosalie.' I had never seen his family in school before, although they were the kind of people to fade into the background. 'Where do they go to school?''Rosalie and Emmet live in a cottage somewhere, Jasper and Angela moved to Alaska.'

We went inside. It was white and was very spacious. He led me upstairs, to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Keep reviewing! One of the reviews said she/he would like more, and just to clarify I'm quite busy (sorry about that) and I chose to update more regularly with shorter chapters than take 1 week to update a chapter. I f I do take that long, I apologise, it's probably because of work-related reasons.

Disclaimer: I did not right Twilight, I borrow the characters

WARNING: This is rated M for language and adult scenes/content. IT'S RATED FOR A REASON.

Edward's POV

When we got to my room, Bella looked confused. 'Uhhhh, where's your bed?' Oh shit. I completely forgot! Crap, crap, crap! What am I meant to say? 'Bella. Please don't freak out on me.' She looked really confused. 'I… I'm not the same as you.' She said 'Well duh, everyone's different.' I tried to explain it properly without her running off screaming.

'Can you keep a secret?' It would make my life a misery if she told everyone. 'Yeah.' I hope she is truthful. There's something trustworthy about Bella, and I hope it's more than a gut feeling. 'My birthday is on the 30th March, 1895.'

Bella's POV

What did he just say? 'Sorry, I can't have heard you right. When's your birthday?' He replied with '24th April, 1895.' 'Am I hearing right? That makes you… 117 years old.' I was really confused. 'Yes. It was my birthday last week.' What? I am so confused. I'm befuddled, I'm bewildered, and I'm perplexed… I can't think of any more synonyms for confused.

'How are you 117? Please explain!' He took a deep breath.' Well, when I was 17, there was a plague. I was dying, and my mother was dying too, but she looked after me anyway. In the hospital, there were thousands of people with only a couple hundred doctors. My rooms' doctor was Carlisle, my 'Dad'. My mother's fever went up, and she was obviously close to death. I can't remember clearly, but just before she went into a coma, Carlisle came over. My mother grasped his hand, and said to him 'Do whatever you can to save him. Whatever is in your power.' Then she slipped into a coma. Carlisle looked confused. I could feel myself going, too.'

Edward's POV

So far, she was taking it well. I continued 'Carlisle came over to me, but his image was blurry. He scooped me up, and carried me to his house. Laying me on the table, he lent across me, near my neck. He could have been giving me a kiss, but I felt his razor sharp teeth bite my neck. The pain was unbearable. For the next few days, all I knew was agony. When I woke up, no one was there. I looked around, and I smelled a disgusting smell. I heard a growl, low and deterring. From nowhere, a massive werewolf jumped out, and bit me. I felt a searing pain, and collapsed. When I woke up, the werewolf was gone.'


	7. Chapter 7

First things first: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update, I have been really busy. I promise I will update again latest Saturday. Secondly, some people are getting confused about the werewolf part. I understand, but I haven't finished this story yet. There is a twist. Also, this chapter is going to be less serious ;) if you know what I mean (Towards the end, anyway).

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I didn't write it. I just borrow its characters.

WARNING: INCLUDES ADULT LANGUAGE/SCENES.

Edward's POV

She looked really confused. Well, I suppose she has a right to. I wonder if she is going to scream and run away. I hope she doesn't, because then the story will get out and my family will have to move. Again. 'Why a werewolf?' She said. I knew I would have to explain this. 'Normal vampires are very… liked and popular. My family aren't normal.' She started to speak. I continued 'We have a kind of stalker,' I whispered 'I can't say his name, he could be listening. He's very skilled in what he does. Every time Carlisle tries to make a new vampire, he ruins it.' My voice was barely audible. To Bella, anyway. 'Carlisle tries so hard to hide us, but you see, his species hate us. He's evil, and can smell a newborn from miles away. He finds us grotesque, and tries to kill us every time he sees us. A newborn vampire is strong, but is blind from bloodlust. So, in effect, are easier to kill. But every time he tries, he creates a new kind of vampire. A less mysterious one, but they are so much stronger.' Bella understood.

Bella's POV

Edward was definitely easier to understand after he told me. I tried hard to concentrate, but my eyes kept slipping down to his lips, and how kissable they are. I noticed he didn't fidget at all when he was speaking, his body was perfectly still. I started to imagine him without a shirt on, with his rock hard abs and toned muscles… Oops. He had finished talking, and was watching me stare at him. I blushed crimson. 'I love it when you blush.' He said, leaning in. He kissed me, and his lips moulded against mine. I started to take his shirt off, and he smiled into the kiss. I was craving to see his muscles again. Finally, when the shirt fell off, his chest was there. We hadn't broken the kiss yet, until be broke away. He said 'Uh, you do know we don't have a bed here.' I replied with 'There's a wall though.' He grinned, and kissed me again. This time, he started to undo my shirt. When it fell to the floor, he started to massage my boobs. I think he liked the black lacy lingerie I was wearing. I moaned, and he unclipped my bra. He pushed me against the wall, and I could feel his erection through his pants.

Edwards POV

Oh my god. Bella was rubbing her thigh up my cock, and it felt amazing. I was playing with her boobs, and she kept on moaning, and it turned me on. I couldn't take it. Pushing her against the wall, I took her skirt off while she did my pants. I loved her sexy lacy panties and bra. Taking care not to tear them, I slid them down her legs. I was going to tease her.

My hand travelled up her leg. When it got right next to her pussy, she moaned, and begged me with her eyes. I smirked. This was going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry once again, this time it was my fault, please don't hate me for it, just expect the updates to be later than usual because I'm like that. Sorry! This story is a lot longer than I anticipated it to be :/ , oh well. Usually I write shorter stories. And remember- this is a fan fiction, some of the characters are different!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight

WARNING: FOR MATURE ADULTS (well, you know what I mean ;) ) ONLY

Bella's POV

Oh my god, I could fucking kill him for doing this, but on the other hand I want to thank him for it. He was teasing me, and I was enjoying it. 'Oh crap, Edward. Please.' I saw the glint in his eyes. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one enjoying this. Noticing his bulge, I smirked. 'I will get you back for this, you know.' My hand went to his cock. He pushed it back. 'My turn first.' I let him. Its not like I didn't like it, in a way.

Edward's POV

My hand slid up her leg. She started to whimper. 'Please.' I wasn't cruel enough. I gave in, and rubbed her core. She nearly screamed. I heard the door open and close.

'Shit, Shit, Shit!' I whispered. Bella looked worried. She was smart enough to realise someone from my family had come home early, and started to hurriedly get dressed. It was Carlisle! He usually works late…

'Edward! Have you got someone over?' Trust him to sense her scent. 'Uh, yeah Dad I do. She's from school.' I hoped he would take the hint and at least try to be normal. 'Ok. Is she staying for dinner?' Has he forgotten something? We don't even fucking have dinner! I can't say no, she'll be offended. 'Yes.'

Bella's POV

'I thought-'Edward interrupted me in a tone that was so quiet I nearly couldn't understand him. 'He can hear you. He will slaughter me if he knows I told you.' I didn't dare reply, just kissed him and mouthed I won't tell. 'Let's go downstairs and you can meet Dad.'

I was kind of nervous. If his dad didn't like me, it would make Edward seeing me hard. I grabbed Edwards's hand. We walked into the kitchen, and Carlisle noticed our handholding. He raised his his eyebrows at Edward but didn't say anything. 'Dad, meet Bella. Bella, meet Dad.' Edward introduced us. 'Hi.' I said, awkwardly. 'Hello. How long have you been… friends with Edward?' I could tell he chose that word carefully. 'Not very long actually. Since… Friday.'

Edward's POV

Carlisle was being polite. 'Well, I'm very sorry Bella, but we don't have enough food for 3, I only got me and Edward a meal.' I hoped he wasn't angry with me. Bella said 'It's ok, I need to go home anyway, my dad will worry.' I was sad she was leaving. 'I'll drive you home.' She looked flustered. 'Uhhhhh, it's ok. I need to go to the supermarket.' I was confused. 'It doesn't matter. I'll take you there.' I could see she didn't want me to. Was she bored of me? 'It's for…. Certain things.' My brain clicked. I made that so embarrassing for her! 'Oh ok then, that's fine. See you at school tomorrow!' She looked relieved. 'Bye!' Then she walked out.


End file.
